


Sweet Like Honey

by revengeofskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Padmé Amidala, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Padmé Amidala, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Padmé Amidala, F/F, Femdom, Kissing, Oral Sex, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Vaginal Fingering, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofskywalker/pseuds/revengeofskywalker
Summary: “Let me take good care of you, baby girl.”
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Sweet Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a smut and I do hope it doesn’t suck or anything .
> 
> DISCLAIMER: english is not my first language, sorry for any possible error. please be kind!

“Stop it.” You moaned, Padmé was teasing you and you were going crazy. “Oh, baby girl, you seem impatient.” She whispered against your neck, leaving a trace of kisses. 

Her hands were caressing your breasts, pinching at your hard nipples, still covered by your nightgown. One of her hands slowly traced down your stomach and when it stopped on your hip, Padmé took her time to kiss you hungrily. You both moaned and you felt yourself dripping, your belly hot with lust. 

“Please...” You couldn’t wait anymore and she knew it. She laughed softly, then moved away and kneeled in front you. She parted your legs and moved away the fabric of your nightgown, keeping her eyes on your blissful face. “No underwear?” She smiled, looking at your throbbing center, your juices coming out of your hot cunt. A shiver ran through your back when cold hair hit your center.

You groaned and moved your hips, urging her to touch you where you needed the most. Your cheeks were red, both for embarrassment and excitement. 

Padmé laid her hands on your knees and started kissing your thighs slowly, collecting the escaped juices and humming against your skin, enjoying your taste. “You’re sweet like honey.” She murmured, finally nearing your womanhood. “Take some more, then.” You whispered shyly, meeting her eyes. Her head between your thighs made you feel wetter if possible and you felt hot and full of desire. 

“Let me take good care of you, baby girl.” She licked her lips before connecting her mouth to your throbbing bud. Your mouth took a shape of an ‘o’ and you fisted the sheets. Her sucking and licking were sending you over the edge, you tried to close your thighs but her hands stopped them, parting them further. 

You arched your back and moaned her name, feeling so close. “I-I’m gonna...” You tried to say, but stopped when you felt her tongue hitting your clit, sending shook waves through your body. “Come for me, honey.” She moaned against your womanhood and two of her digits moved in and out of your cunt, adding more stimulation. You felt hot and moved your hips to meet her capable fingers that were moving faster.

You climaxed, moaning her name out loud, and she quickly collected your juices with her mouth. Padmé teased you a bit, sucking the skin near your hot hole, making you trembling. She slowly got up and neared her wet fingers to your mouth; you took them between your lips and licked them clean while watching her face, moaning around them.

“I love you, y/n.” She whispered before kissing you, one of her hand caressed you cheek, still red and hot. “I love you too, Padmé.” You said against her lips, enjoying the kiss.


End file.
